Gravity
by writerella
Summary: Sometimes you have to fight for what you want... **season one** Flack/OC
1. Clouds Over New York

Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY…I own the OC.

A/N: I decided to experiment with story ideas and take a different writing style…let me know what you think! We'll see where this one goes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

_~Gravity, Sara Bareilles_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New York had been swamped under a heavy, chilled drizzle for the past few days. It had come to be a relief for some who had been repugnant of the previous mixture of hot humidity that left you wiping sweat from your brow whenever you walked outside. The grey gloom that shadowed over the sky had not let up and didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. It seemed to reflect the timorous nerves of every NYPD officer that was involved in finding her.

A black haired man stood at the entryway of a small, Italian restaurant peering his oceanic eyes back at the TV's that were now showing the widely publicized headline that had outraged any person that wore the uniform of an NYPD officer. He choked down the lump in his throat with a swig of his coffee as they showed her picture. She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair matched her empathic eyes, her skin had a smooth porcelain glow, and her full lips were a moist, gentle pink that softly smiled. He struggled internally, remembering how soft her lips were, how they tasted, the feel of her hair beneath his fingertips, her harmonious laugh. Her picture had been plastered on the television for the past week gaining a huge response from the citizens of New York. An elderly man that sat at the counter pulled out his ritualistic newspaper that bared the title One NYPD Officer Missing, Partner Dead on the front page.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar blonde- haired man come towards him with a helpless look on his face after looking at the television. It had been a look that every cop had been displaying since her disappearance, and now it had been a week. Most people were now realizing that if they found her, she would probably be floating in the Hudson.

"We got nothing, Flack, he didn't see anything," he said edgily, filled with disappointment. Flack kept his gaze on the television. Danny understood the grief his friend was going through; he could see it in his eyes. The once blissful air that surrounded him was now filled with a torturous gloom.

"We have to get her back, Danny…" Don said.

"We will, Don." Danny hoped he'd be able to keep his promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Review Please!


	2. Come A Little Closer

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY…I own Katelyn.**

**A/N: There are flashbacks in this one…just a heads up! Thanks for the reviews so far!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there's still a chance than take my hand  
And we'll steal away  
Off into the night  
Until we make things right  
The sun's gonna rise, on a better day

Come a little closer baby

I feel like strippin' it down  
Back to the basics of you and me

and what makes the world go round  
Every inch of you against my skin  
I wanna be stronger than we've ever been  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down

_~Dierks Bentley, Come A Little Closer_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don closed his bloodshot eyes as he lay back onto the cot in the vacant locker room. He hadn't slept for the past few days which was taking a toll on his temper. He'd been harshly reprimanded by his supervisor for throwing an ignorant college kid against a wall during questioning for saying something along the lines of 'one less cop to deal with'. It had quickly sent Flack over the edge as Danny peeled him away. His supervisor was waiting for him outside and ruthlessly laid into him, threatening that if he didn't step away for at least an hour to get some sleep he was taking Flack off the case. Mac calmly told him that he'd take over and would send someone to get him if anything new turned up. Reluctantly agreeing, he stepped back and was now succumbed to a deep slumber.

He dreamt of the first time he met her.

***********Two Years Ago*************

He was walking with a ruthless look on his face through the station to the interrogation room where a suspect was now waiting for him. Danny followed behind him, evidence in hand. Flack wanted this bastard in a cell and no one was going to get in his way, save for a petite, brunette uniform that suddenly collided with him as he barreled around the corner. His firm stature stood in place as she fell onto the floor with force.

"Jesus Christ, buddy! Watch where the hell you're goin'!" she glared at him, picked the file that lay on the floor, and stalked away. Flack glowered in her direction as an amused Danny slapped him on the back.

"Making friends I see…" Danny said. Flack shook his head in annoyance. "Take it easy, Flack, Kate is one of the good guys." Flack ignored him and continued to the interrogation room.

He never openly admitted it to anyone that something about her had struck him that day. Nobody would've guessed that they'd later become close friends.

**********Present***************

His thoughts drifted forward to the last day he'd been with her before she disappeared.

*******************************

The two friends that stood several feet away from each other were alone in her silent apartment, breathing heavy from a vicious quarrel. Tears threatening to fall down Kate's cheek as she turned her back to him.

Earlier that day, Flack had prevented a determined Kate from doing a building sweep with other officers while looking for a serial killer, causing much embarrassment to her in front of several officers. She'd left the scene furious with him, calling him an arrogant, self-centered, son of a bitch. He'd watched her leave, knowing that he'd have to apologize later. He was just thankful that she was out of harm's way; he cared too much about her to let something happen to her.

"Just get out, Donnie", she said fiercely and stalked into her dimly lit bedroom, not caring about his reasoning. He couldn't lose what they had together. Flack quickly followed her inside, begging her to listen to him. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around with her back against the wall next to her bed, tightly pinning her in place with his firm body. A look of shock filled her face, taken aback by his sudden fearful expression that was vulnerably full of emotion. She read his look, now understanding why he held her back from the sweep. Sensing her understanding, Flack slowly released his grip on her but kept his stance against her.

She let a small tear fall from her eye and felt one of her best friend's hands gently caress it away before placing a tender kiss where it was. She took in a shaky breath at the touch of his lips. He pulled back, keeping a sliver of space between their faces. Both were breathing heavily as she placed his face in her hands and looking deeply into his apologetic eyes. They both stayed where they were, eyes closed, both slowly welcoming the new closeness between them. She moved her hands to Don's chest as he took in a shaky breath in response. He opened his eyes to meet hers and closed the gap between their faces, conquering her luscious lips in a hungry kiss.

She hadn't been anything like any of the women Flack had been with. Most women were rough and selfish, but she was tender and touched his very soul with every kiss. The way she looked at him, touched him; it was always been done out of passion not just lust.

They lay bare and vulnerable to each other in her bed. Don's burly, hard body shadowed over her as a comforting force. Her quivering fingertips trailed along his shoulder to his long, black hair as he slowly feasted on the delicate skin of her neck, gently pulling back to whisper a gentle breath onto the tender, moist area before continuing his assault on her neck; sending shivers down her spine. It was the most passionate feeling he'd ever felt; of her soft, delicate skin moving underneath him against his hard body, begging him for more, pleading for him.

He'd never needed anyone so badly. Her pleads were getting stronger as his rough hands roamed her pure, glowing body. She impatiently grasped his hair, pulling his face to hers, and devoured his silky, demanding lips in a kiss. He slowly pulled his lips from hers and pressed them to her ear.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, gently caressing the lobe of her ear with his lips. She drew in a deep breath before looking into his magnetic eyes.

"Yes." He placed a delicate kiss on her lips, teasing her moist core with his vast hardness. She drew in a deep trembling breath and moaned desperately loud. He softly smiled down at her.

"Donnie, please…" she pled, losing her breath. She'd been the only person, even family, that he'd allowed her to call him that without a fight.

Don buried his face into the nape of her neck as his hard cock slowly filled the emptiness within her tight, silky insides. They cried out loudly at the sensation and she tightened her grip on him, digging her fingertips into his arm and back. She wrapped her legs around him and he began to move slowly; purposefully, so he wouldn't hurt her petite structure. He looked down at her in wonderment of her blissful look of pure pleasure that was displayed on her face. He'd never been with someone who was so sensitive to his touch. She opened her eyes and locked his gaze. Most girls were freaked out if he watched them but it didn't seem to faze her. Actually, she seemed to like it as he saw a small smile appear on her lips.

"Faster, Don…please" she whispered.

"I don't wanna hurt you, sweetie." She looked up into his darkened eyes and pulled his lips close to hers.

"It's ok…I want you to." she said smiling devilishly. He lost all restraint after that, thrusting into her with a determined force.

After several passionate sessions of love-making, they silently held each other's naked body, with the sheets woven in with their already entangled legs. Don lay perched up on one arm, snugly fitted to her side, as she lay on her back staring into his vibrant eyes that were now shining from the moonlight that filled her bedroom. His fingertips danced along her breast and slowly down to her navel ring. He smiled when she giggled musically as his gentle touch tickled her.

*************************************

Danny burst into the locker room, disrupting Flack from his slumber. He sat up from the cot as Danny looked at him with hope.

"They found her." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Reviews = more lol **


	3. Finding Kate

DISCLAIMER: CBS owns CSI:NY…I own OC's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny burst into the locker room, disrupting Flack from his slumber. He sat up from the cot as Danny looked at him with hope.

"They found her." he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don bolted from the cot following Danny along the way to the car. Danny gave him the address as Don got behind the wheel, desperately making his way through traffic.

"We got any word about her condition." Don asked, trying not to sound urgent. Nobody knew about the recent changes in his and Kate's relationship and had kept it quiet so he would be allowed to stay on the case.

"Nothing yet. We got a phone call from the tip line saying that they thought they spotted Kate six days ago with her neighbor. The lady said that the guy's behavior was weird so we ran his name. He's got priors in the system. He's got one assault and battery and three charges of assaulting an officer, and get this…they all match the same description of Kate." Danny said.

Don's mind raced. Was she still alive? His grip on the steering wheel tightened and his foot pressed the accelerator down more, speeding the car through traffic.

"SWAT's en route to the scene."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate blinked as she came out of her unconscious state. She weightlessly hung in the middle of the room handcuffed from a chain that extended from the ceiling, cold and naked, other than her bra and underwear. The room looked like a basement. It had a cold cement floor that stung on her bare feet, and the light had been an electric blue. The only object in the entire room had been a video camera pointed directly at her.

She had tried to be as strong as she could but the memories of her partner clouded her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been pursuing a purse snatcher, and turned down the alley after him. The man had stopped in the center, catching them off guard, two guns in hand. He lifted up the 9mm and shot her partner dead square in the chest, sending him flying to the ground while pointing the tazer at Kate and shooting before she had the chance to reach for her gun. Waves of fire burned throughout her body as she fell to the ground helplessly. Her body felt like jelly. She struggled to move. The large man hovered over, injecting her neck with something and she slowly began to lose her consciousness. The man began to drag her into the plain white van as she looked back at her partner to see him struggling for air, blood everywhere. Tears fell from her eyes as she slipped in to unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I should have been able to do more. It's my fault he's dead._ She hung her head, tears beginning to sting her eyes.

Her captor had been menacing during her captivity, teasing her with small amounts of food and water. Visiting her every hour, trying to touch her body as she squirmed away only to be backhanded violently. She'd fought him every time, and every time he'd hit her for disobeying him.

He'd asked her if she had anything she wanted to say to her friends before she died.

"Fuck you," she weakly spat at him. Receiving a vicious blow across the cheek

A loud disturbance came from upstairs as the basement door was kicked in.

"NYPD!!!" a deep voice shouted. Kate slowly began to slip back into unconsciousness as they took down her captor. She felt a familiar touch remove her hand cuffs, letting her fall into his warm body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Gradually making my way to the healing section lol Review!**


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY...I own Kate.

A/N: Yeah...I have nothing witty to put here at the moment so just pretend I did lol

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Most people would have laughed at you if you asked them about the relationship between Donald Flack, Jr. and Kate Cavanaugh. Flack's overpowering stature was intimidating to a lot of people compared to Kate's petite frame which everyone found endearing. His stiff attitude was openly expressed at work occasionally letting his soft side show through to a select few. Kate had always been the exact opposite. She handled her job compassionately, showing much kindness to people that she came across, but she never hesitated to bring out the tough side of her if need be. For that, the fact that she didn't pretend to be tough or someone that she wasn't to survive in a male dominated occupations was one of the many reasons why so many officers respected her. They simply knew the real Kate.

Don knew that this was the real reason why he had been so attracted to her so much in the beginning, even though he tried his damndest to ignore how he felt. But the fact was that he trusted her entirely. And she did him, regardless of hating each other for the first two months of meeting. His father was her captain but that never stopped them from showing how much they loathed each other in the beginning, something that Flack, Sr. found amusing as did Kate and Don secretly.

She had been the first person he'd spill his guts out to after a tough case. He never felt like she was judging him, ever, something that had been new to him.

She was the person that would spend the night at his apartment after getting a call from the tavern to come pick him up. She'd stay with him all night, delicately holding his head over the toilet, dabbing his neck and forehead with a cold rag, readying his toothbrush for him. The next morning they'd both wake up in his big, comfortable bed after a long night, secretly enjoying the close proximity to the other. He'd make his way lazily out of bed, insisting that she stay where she was, and he would go to the kitchen to make her breakfast as a way of saying thank you.

He loved how they took care of each other, how he was finally able to _let_ someone take care of him. His other close friends had been adamant about helping him during tough times but he would respond by putting his guard up firmly. Unlike with most people, Kate hadn't clamed up if he put his guard up. Instead, she'd remain open and honest about how she felt, and he would find his usually unwavering wall crumbling. If it was ever switched to where Kate had her guard up, all Don had to do was take her in his arms, something that only worked with him. That's all she needed. A protective embrace with her and she'd let you in and never let you out.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Don only hoped that he'd be able to break though the guard that she'd held up after everything she'd been through.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A/N: Review! Remember that the anonymous thingy is off so anyone can review!


	5. Trying to Forget

Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY…I own Kate Cavanaugh…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate slowly came into consciousness, hearing the faint beeping of the heart monitor fill the empty room. She slowly opened her eyes to take in her unfamiliar surroundings. _Damn hospitals._ She let out a unsatisfied sigh and tried to sit up, stopping when a sharp pain shot through her back. _That'll happen when you hang from handcuffs for a long period of time._

A soft knock came from the door and a petite nurse, who looked to be in her 50s, stepped out from behind the curtain that blocked the door.

"Well, it'd nice to see you up and around…well…trying anyway." She smiled, while looking me over. "There are some detectives that are here to see you. Do you think you're up for it?" she asked kindly. She nodded. _Don._ She'd felt him catch her before she fell and prayed to God that he was one of the detectives that the nurse was talking about.

The door opened and she recognized the familiar faces as they came from behind the faded blue curtain. Mac. Gerrard. Sinclair. Scagnetti. She slightly felt disappointed until she sensed one more person in the room. Sure enough, the door clicked as it closed and Don stepped out from behind the curtain.

They both could tell that the other was doing their best to keep their emotions contained as they both took in their appearances. Don's hair and clothes were tousled and slightly disheveled. His eyes were weary and exhausted. Kate's pale completion was emphasized by deep purple bruise that showed on her cheek as well as a smaller one on the side of her jaw. Smaller cuts and bruises were visible on multiple locations on her body.

She could tell that the 'questioning' was difficult for the four men. Don, however, kept silent. He flinched when Mac had asked if the captor had 'abused' her in any way. She quickly responded with 'no', much to all five's relief. She hesitated to ask about her partner, scared to have to face the answer.

"Michael?..." she said with tears welling in her eyes. Sinclair, Gerrard, and Mac exchanged glances.

Mac stepped forward."They were too late to get to him…he died on the way to the hospital." Tears fell silently and Mac stepped forward, taking her hand in his.

Don was doing his best to keep his emotions contained and was failing miserably. Scagnetti was struggling as well, angry that someone had hurt one of his good friends.

"I think we're done here," he motioned toward the group. "I'm gonna have Don stay behind to get your full statement, okay?" he said to her. She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. The four all gave her words of encouragement before leaving. With the last click, Don and Kate were alone. He stood frozen in place, looking at her with teary eyes. Something he'd done rarely in his life.

Kate moved off the bed and over to him as he moved to her. Crushing his body to hers, she felt immediate relief mixed in with pain as his arms circled possessively around her. Don kissed the tears from her eyes before capturing her lips in what he meant to be a delicate kiss. She quickly deepened the passionate kiss, ignoring the pain and unleashing every emotion she'd had into that one moment. All she wanted to do was fell him inside her. To keep her safe. It was the best feeling in the world to her. Her hands roamed down his chest and circled around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. One of his hands made it's way into her hair to enforce the kiss.

A knock disturbed their moment.

"Come back later!" Kate groaned. The door opened and the nurse stepped in behind the curtain but not into the room.

"Your parents are here…"

"They can wait…" Kate affirmed. Don smiling as the door clicked closed. She stepped away from him and over to the door, locking it. Walking back over to him, she undid his belt.

"Baby, I don't know if this is such a good idea…" he stuttered.

"Shut up, Donnie…" she said and grabbed his hair, pulling him back to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: let me know what you think!


End file.
